


So It Was You

by GenFourie



Series: Relationship Evolved [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenFourie/pseuds/GenFourie
Summary: Shortly after learning of Merlin's magic, Arthur realizes just how much Merlin has done for him.





	So It Was You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NessaCalanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaCalanor/gifts).



> This work is not beta'd. Any mistakes are my own.  
> For the lovely NessaCalanor. Happy Birthday!!

The only sound in the room was the _swish swish swish_  of a brush moving quickly over the floor as Merlin scrubbed. Arthur couldn't focus on the work in front of him, his mind kept going back to the same thing...Merlin.

It had been a month since Merlin revealed his magic to save Arthur from certain death, though not much had changed since. Merlin was still his servant with the same duties and Arthur never saw him use magic for his menial tasks. But he felt closer to Merlin in a way, now that he knew the truth.

He still couldn't believe the sorcerer had been Merlin the whole time. It had taken him some time, more than he would like to admit, but he finally fully accepted that Merlin is a sorcerer. _The most powerful sorcerer to ever exist apparently._  Arthur shook his head, he still didn't quite believe that. It was hard enough to believe that Merlin had magic at all, but he had seen undeniable proof of that. Watching and feeling a piece of metal be magically pulled from deep inside your body was hard to challenge. But him being "all powerful"? _No way._

Arthur had been thinking about this for weeks. He had more close encounters with death than most and in retrospect, it only made sense that someone with magic was protecting him. He was thankful to have Merlin on his side.

Slowly, unexplained events from the past started to make sense. For example, the light that guided him to safety from the spiders...of course that was Merlin. Arthur narrowed his eyes and frowned. He was still uncertain how Merlin managed that while unconscious though. And now he understood how Morgana's skeleton army was defeated. And that one time...

Suddenly he looked up from his scroll. "So it was you!" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin stopped scrubbing the floor and looked up at Arthur confused. "I didn't do anything, I've been cleaning all day."

As Merlin went back to work, Arthur stood and slowly strode towards him. "It was you, not your friend, who created that tornado in Ealdor, wasn't it? You saved all of our lives."

***********

Merlin paused his work and glanced at Arthur before quickly looking away, trying to hide his smile. It felt incredible that Arthur not only knew about his magic but accepted it. He enjoyed Arthur knowing that he wasn't as clumsy or stupid as he pretended to be. It also felt gratifying to finally get some recognition for everything he had done for his kingdom.

Arthur squatted down, leaning into Merlin's personal space and as always, Merlin got lost in those bright blue eyes. Usually at this point, Arthur would smack him upside the head and tell him to focus, but not now. Now he was looking into Merlin's eyes as if it were the first time. He looked awestruck.

He slowly lifted his hand to stroke Merlin's pale cheek. His voice was low and smoky. "You have been looking out for me since day one, haven't you, Merlin?"

Merlin shuddered at the contact. He had wanted Arthur to touch him like that for years. He was so stunned by the affectionate caress, he could only stammer unintelligibly.

Arthur chuckled and leaned forward to lay a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips. "Thank you."

Fin


End file.
